This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members such as chairs, sofas, loveseats, sectionals, and the like can include a mechanism that allows an occupant of the furniture member to move a legrest panel or platform from a stowed or retracted position to a deployed or extended position to support the legs and/or feet of the occupant. The positioning of the legrest platform relative to a seat portion of chair body of the furniture member when the legrest platform is in the extended position can have a significant impact on the occupant's comfort level.